1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for optimizing parameters characteristic of an object developed in a rapid prototyping system.
2. Introduction to the Invention
A rapid prototyping system (RPS) includes techniques for making three-dimensional objects of predetermined design. For example, RPS techniques include making three-dimensional objects by building up material in a pattern. The building up step may comprise a process wherein, in response to data automatically provided from a computer aided design (CAD) system, a stream of homogenous particles may be ejected from a supply head and directed to a set of coordinates of the three-dimensional object. Further reference on RPS techniques may be made for example to J. S. Batchelder, H. W. Curtis, R. R. Jackson, and J. D. Mackay, "Producing Three-Dimensional Parts From Computer Design Data", IBM Technical Disclosure Bulletin, Vol. 33, No. 5, 1990, pp. 146-7; similarly see V. Valavaara, "Topology Fabrication Apparatus", U.S. Pat. No. 4,749,347.